


Magic

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 4/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 4





	Magic

“Ugh!” Tully let out a frustrated sound and proceeded to throw ice towards a tree, garnering attention from an approaching friend.

“Are you okay?” Juliette asked, coming in closer from the entrance into the field for apprentices to practice their spells. She normally wasn’t out here this early.

“Don’t you help with a herbology class today?” Tully asked, rolling her shoulders back and giving her neck a slight twist to encourage a pop before trying once again to exude the magic within her to fire. Nothing.

“No, but I will tomorrow. What’re you trying to do?” Juliette stood next to her with her hands clasped behind her back, not really following with the movements of her friend. “Is this for your class, or…?”

Sighing and pushing hair out of her face, Tully lowered her arms and looked at her friend. “Yeah, we need to be able to do a fireball for our assessment next week but I  _ can’t _ -” she stopped herself before she could rant, adrenaline still pumping from the numerous attempts. Being in the class for her age and level with her brother never seemed that bad until she remembered that her best friend was up a level-and about to talk to the Senior Enchanter about sitting in on classes for more advanced apprentices who would soon be performing their Harrowing.

“Theodore isn’t too bad with fire, have you asked him?” It was an innocent question, but she knew the answer was no-as he was a bit of an ass about helping others with magic. “Never mind. I can help you, you know.” Fire was more natural to her, but she remembered her early struggles with the other elementals. Placing her feet firmly in the grass and dirt, she showed a strong stance for her friend to copy. “Good. Now, stay strong-but not tense. You’ll just block your own magic doing that. Unlike ice, you need to keep your movements strong and steady. So,” she moved her left foot back in such a manner, then tapped the top of her thigh with her fingers, “you’ll have your right leg back since you’re right-handed. Then, shift your weight onto your other foot as you bring this one forward, turn slightly to the side, and press your arms forward. Again, strong, not tense.” She went through the movements a couple of times without producing any magic, then showed her again with a small fireball going into the air, watching it land in the pond where it fizzled out.

“Okay, okay…” Tully tried to copy her movements, but being stopped before her arms that were bent at her sides could move.

“Wait.” Juliette moved over to her and placed a hand Tully’s lower back, the other up at her collar bone. “Straighten up just a tad…” She noticed a shaky breath as she pulled her hands away, using her foot to gently move Tully’s right leg back ever so slightly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Tully replied abruptly, turning her head away slightly in an attempt to hide any redness. “Is this stance good, or?”

“All good. Give it a try.” Juliette stepped back and gestured with her hand for her to follow through with the motion, watching a good sized fireball fly right into the lake. “You did it!”

“Wow.” Tully blinked in surprise, straightening up with her arms by her side. “How did you manage to help me with that so easily?” She looked at her friend, seeing a cheeky grin forming on her face.

“Oh, you know,” she shrugged. “Magic.”


End file.
